Matt Tygore
Matt Tygore is the psionic Kaiser of the UTSEA and ruler of much of the human race, he has expanded his and humanity's power through might, strategy and realpolitk, he has survived numerous wars and has learned harsh lessons throughout his long life. Early History Early Life Little is known of Matt Tygore's life prior to the Fall of Nations. What is known is his family was killed off entirely by the war and the nuclear ravagers, driving his hunger for revenge and to rebuild civilization. Survivor Matt Tygore like many others was forced to join bands of survivors and lived in the central plains region of the United States even during the Fall of nations. Joining the League After he and a few hundred others were rescued by the League of Neutral Powers, Matt Tygore was taught under Drake Liska to fight and survive with military tactics and skill Warrior for Civilization Matt Tygore served with the LoNP for two years gaining a strong friendship with Drake Liska, Erik Martinez and Carolina Pasillas (who joined later) he would fight the shadowy organization of "Night Tech" various Christian and Islamic militias and the US Military itself. He extended the same leniency towards rescued individuals as was given to him making him a popular figure within the LoNP The "Centerpoint Incident" On September 11, 2016 Matt Tygore and a small team successfully infiltrated a Night Tech facility learning of their responsibility for the war and them serving an Extra-terrestrial regime known as the "Vramese" further into the installation Tygore and Drake Liska chased Night Tech fighters into a heavily defended facility, LoNP commander Mark Michael's had prepared for this and armed his men with RPGs. The defenses were destroyed but one of the RPG shots damaged and overloaded an alien artifact (later known as an Arc Wave Reactor sold to the Vramese by the Third Shrine Republic decades earlier and given to Night Tech to experiment with by the Vramese) ) spreading a type of radiation that knocked out forces from all sides. Once Matt Tygore was awoken and began having strange visions of Ice and snow as well as an armored figure standing alone in the frosts. This incident granted all who survived the battle in the installation psionic abilities. Reassigned to Arabia Mark Michael's feared these psionic warriors and deemed them as freaks, he assigned them to the middle East to fight and die killing two birds with one stone, weakening the threat of Islamic insurgency and ridding him of these dangerous psionic agents. Matt Tygore and Drake Liska's position was predictably compromised and Tygore's close friend "Erik Martinez" was killed in the crossfire. this even activated some of Matt Tygore's Psionic abilities allowing him "Warp rift" short distances eliminating the rest of the enemy forces in the area. One of the other psionic agents used their powers to learn what was truly going on, Jack Cerda another agent informed the allies of Mark Michael's treachery, Drake Liska wanted to focus on the original task while Tygore wanted revenge. Taming the Beasts Matt Tygore's psionic abilities allowed him to mentally dominate a small number of Nuclear Ravagers at a time allowing him an extra boost in man power. Retribution Matt Tygore edited Mark Michael's LoNP propaganda speech to sound as if he's taking credit for an attack, Matt Tygore and his new band of followers head back to the Middle East and target various holy sites while leaving equipment and video behind framing Mark Michaels in the process. this caused a massive conflict months later which resulted in the weakening of both the Islamists and the old LoNP, they later collapsed with Mark Michael's death. Category:Star Adairis 2 Terran Characters